residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
E-mail de Jill à Barry
'Mémo de Stuart - Natalia Korda '''est un document secret de ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2. Il peut être acheté dans la catégorie « récompenses » après avoir accompli certains prérequis. Transcription Français= Salut Barry, Comment ça va ? J'espère que tu es toujours aussi blagueur. Je reviens d'Afrique. Chris m'a dit qu'après mon combat contre Wesker, le BSAA m'avait officiellement déclarée morte au combat et que tu avais mal digéré la nouvelle. Désolée de t'avoir causé de la peine. Je suis vivante, plus de peur que de mal ! Par contre, j'ai un peu changé. Enfin, tu verras. Comment vont Kathy et les filles ? As-tu réussi à te réconcilier avec Moira ? Les adolescentes peuvent être un vrai cauchemar. Je sais de quoi je parle, c'était mon cas. Il faut te montrer patient et compréhensif. Parfois, il faut les laisser respirer. Je sais que tu veux la protéger, mais attention à ne pas en faire trop. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis. Je t'entends déjà dire "oui, oui, mais c'est moi qui ai des enfants". J'arrête là. J'espère tout de même que vous avez réussi à arranger les choses. Depuis que je suis devenue consultante pour le BSAA, enfin, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais expliquer le travail ou ses dangers. Chaque minute passée avec tes proches est inestimable. En ce qui me concerne, depuis mon retour, je suis coincée dans ce labo où ils me font des tests jour après jour. C'est aussi barbant que ça en a l'air. La désintoxication ne devrait plus tarder, j'ai hâte. Au point où j'en suis, je préférerais affronter un champ de bataille couvert d'armes bio-organiques plutôt que de voir un autre tube à essais. On devrait tous se revoir quand je serai à nouveau d'aplomb. Ce serait génial ! Jill P.S. : j'ai entendu dire que je n'avais même pas eu d'enterrement. Autrement dit, je devrais avoir une sacrée fête pour mon retour... Pas vrai, Barry ? ;) |-| Anglais= Hey Barry, How's it going? I hope you're up to your usual wise-cracking self. I'm back from Africa. I heard from Chris that after my fight with Wesker, the BSAA listed me officially as KIA, and that you took the news pretty hard. I'm sorry to have caused you such grief. I'm alive and none the worse for wear! Although I do look a bit different now. Well, you'll see. So how are Kathy and the girls doing? Have you managed to patch things up with Moira yet? Girls in their teens can be a nightmare to deal with. I know because I used to be one. You just have to be patient and understanding. And sometimes you just have to give them their space. I know you want to protect her, but you have to be sure you don't become overbearing. But hey, that's just my two cents. I can already hear you saying, "Yeah yeah, I'm the one with the kids." I'll leave it at that. But I do hope you've managed to smooth things over. Since you've become a consultant for the BSAA, well, I don't have to explain the job and its dangers to you. So every minute you can spend with those you love is valuable time. As for me, ever since getting back I've been locked up in this lab as they run tests on me day in and day out. It's every bit as boring as it sounds. Rehab should be starting soon, so that's something to look forward to. At this point I'd take a battlefield full of B.O.W.s over looking at another test tube again. We should all meet up when I'm back on my feet again. It'll be blast! Jill P.S. I heard I didn't even get a funeral. So that means I should be getting one hell of a welcome back party...right, Barry? ;) |-| Japonais= バリーへ。 元気ですか。 おひさしぶり。 知っての通り、先日アフリカから無事生還したわ。 私が３年前のアルバート・ウェスカーとの交戦後、「BSAA」から公式死亡と認定されたとき、「日も当てられないほどの悲しみに暮れていた」って、クリスからも聞いたわ。 心配をかけて本当にごめんなさい。 ずいぶん色々なことがあったけれど、私は元気よ。 まあ、心し見た目が変わってしまったから、ちょっと驚くかもしれないほど…。 そう言えば、 奥さんにモイラとポリー、娘さんたちは元気？ その後、モイラとは、仲直りしたの？ 彼女たちも思春期だから、 何かとあなたとすれ違うのは分かるけど、 娘たちに干渉し過ぎだと思っていたの。 だけど、３年も経っているから解決しているわね？ 今や、あなたはコンサルタントとは言え、 「BSAA」の一員、いつどんな形で会えなくなるのか分からない。 だから、あなたには家族との時間を出来るだけ大切に過ごしてほしいの。 あなたのことだから、 これ以上やかましく言うと怒られそうね。 というわけで、 私の方は、検査ばかりの退屈な毎日がもうすぐ終わるわ。 すぐ現場復帰に何けたリハビリを始める予定よ。 近いうちに会いましょう。 ジル・バレンタイン 追伸 盛大な復帰祝いを期待してるわ。バリー？ Galerie Rerev2 2017-10-17 20-36-14-29.png Rerev2 2017-10-17 20-36-15-06.png Rerev2 2017-10-17 20-36-16-03.png Rerev2 2017-10-17 20-36-16-85.png Rerev2 2017-10-17 20-36-17-76.png Apparition * ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' en:E-Mail from Jill to Barry Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations 2